


Kłótnie małżeńskie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [76]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Grace is the best, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Całe Hawaje mają ich dość, aż w końcu ktoś musi zrobić z tym porządek</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłótnie małżeńskie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kolorowe kredki, w pudełeczku noszę  
> 26.07.2016
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777 ;)

          Niektórzy sądzą, że kłótnie małżeńskie to coś, co pozwala wyrzucić sobie nawzajem wszystko, co leży nam na sercu. A potem sytuacja wraca do normy i każdy jest szczęśliwy. Oczywiście ludzie mieli w tym względzie rację, jednak co zrobić, jeśli osoby kłócące się, wcale nie były małżeństwem? Co więcej, nie byli nawet parą, a nawet do tego było im daleko?  
          Chin i Kono mieli na to jeden, niezawodny sposób. Ulatniali się z kwatery Five-O tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. I wracali dopiero, gdy krzyki przestawały nieść się po całym budynku i okolicy. Co zazwyczaj oznaczało kolejny dzień, ale kto narzekałby z powodu kilku, wolnych godzin? Na pewno nie oni, ale gdy zaczynało robić się zbyt gorąco, mieli swoją niezawodną broń. Wystarczyło wysłać Grace na pole bitwy i wszystko nagle cichło. I Danny, i Steve za bardzo ją kochali, by kłócić się na jej oczach. W końcu i tak ciężko przeżyła rozstanie rodziców.  
          Tym razem kłótnia trwała już od kilku dni. Wystarczył im najmniejszy pretekst, by zacząć krzyczeć i trzaskać drzwiami. Wszyscy w ich otoczeniu mieli już tego dość, co dziwne, nawet Grace nie miała już ochoty ich rozdzielać, nie tym razem. Gdy jednak została poproszona o interwencję, miała plan. Jeśli on się uda, miała mieć z głowy ich kłótnie już na zawsze. A, przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.  
          Gdy wkroczyła do siedziby Five-O, od samego progu usłyszała podniesione głosy. Jej ojciec i wujek umieli dać przedstawienie na całą ulicę, gdy tylko chcieli. Grace miała tylko nadzieję, że z wiekiem nie odezwie się w niej ten sam temperament, co u Danno. Pierwszego zauważyła Steve'a, który wymachując rękoma, próbował przemówić swojemu partnerowi do rozumu. A, przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że to niemożliwe.  
– Hej, mam nadzieję, ze nie przeszkadzam – odezwała się w końcu, przerywając im.  
– Grace! – McGarrett odwrócił się i nagle uspokoił. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie miałaś być na zajęciach surfingu?  
– A ty, skąd wiesz, gdzie ona powinna być? Ją też chcesz kontrolować? – Danny po raz kolejny zaatakował Steve'a.  
– Tak właściwie, to chciałam z wami porozmawiać. Usiądziemy? – poprosiła, wskazując na kanapę stojącą obok.  
– Och, moja mała dziewczynka jest już taka dorosła! Oczywiście, że możemy porozmawiać – zgodził się blondyn, siadając na wskazanym miejscu.  
           Dziewczynka poczekała, aż dołączył do niego komandor i stając przed nimi, zaczęła swój wywód.  
– Wszyscy mamy was dość. Waszych kłótni o byle co, niebezpieczeństw w jakie się pakujecie i tego, że nie potraficie się już dogadać. Czasem nie wiem czy to ja tu jestem dzieckiem, czy wy. W razie czego mam coś dla was. – Wyjęła dwa zestawy kredek i podała im, nie bacząc na szok wypisany na ich twarzach. – Kupiłam dwa, żebyście znów się o to nie kłócili. Teraz możecie iść do przedszkola, pewnie byście się tam odnaleźli.  
          Po jej słowach zapadła głęboka cisza, mężczyźni nie byli pewni jak mieli na to zareagować. Co prawda kłócili się czasem, jednak chyba nie było to, aż tak często...  
– Grace, wiem, że może czasem kłócę się ze Steve'm, jednak chyba nie jest to takie straszne. Zawsze się kłóciliśmy i nie wiem, dlaczego teraz wszyscy się tym przejmują – zaczął w końcu Danny.  
– Dlatego, że sądziliśmy, że w końcu przejrzycie na oczy i zobaczycie, że powinniście być razem – wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie. – Kłócicie się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. Widziała to każda z waszych dziewczyn i chyba, dlatego zawsze z wami zrywały. Jednak nikt nie liczył, że nawet po latach będziecie tak samo uparci, jak na początku waszej znajomości. Przyzna któryś z was, co czuje do drugiego, czy iść jeszcze po blok do rysowania?  
          Żaden z nich nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi, więc Grace użyła swojej ostatecznej broni.  
– Wujku Steve, czy naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy w końcu wyjechali, byśmy nie mogli spędzać już razem weekendów, ani świąt? Nie będziesz mógł przychodzić na moje mecze, że nie wspomnę, że Danno też nie będzie. I co wtedy zrobisz? – spytała hipotetycznie.  
– Przecież nie wyjedziecie! - Steve od razu zareagował na jej słowa. – Bo nie zrobicie tego, prawda? – spytał w końcu mniej pewnie swojego partnera.  
– Nie, raczej nie. Chyba, że Grace będzie chciała. Kiedy skończy szesnaście lat, może decydować o tym z kim chce mieszkać. Jeśli będzie chciała wrócić ze mną do New Jersey, tak zrobimy – przyznał po chwili.  
          McGarrett przypatrywał się tej dwójce, jakby nie wiedział, co w tej chwili ma zrobić. Takiego obrotu akcji się nie spodziewał. W końcu wstał i oddał Grace kredki, co ona przyjęła z uczuciem ulgi. Jednak chyba się uda.  
– Danny, chcesz iść ze mną na kolację? – spytał, odwracając się do niego.  
– Co? Czy ty właśnie...  
– Wygląda na to, że zmarnowaliśmy już kilka lat, a wolę nie czekać, aż wyjedziecie. Oczywiście pojechałbym za wami, choćby po to, by mieć się z kim kłócić. To, co dziś wieczorem ci pasuje?  
– Chcesz by kłótnie małżeńskie, stały się takie naprawdę? – nie dowierzał Williams. – Cóż, twój wybór. A skoro i tak kochasz prowadzić mój samochód, to przyjedziesz po mnie. I nie idziemy na krewetki do Kamekony, a do normalnej restauracji – zastrzegł.  
          McGarrett uśmiechnął się tylko na jego słowa i chyba myślał, że w końcu będzie miał spokój, ale nie było tak kolorowo.  
– A wracając do tego, co przerwała nam Grace. Czy ty zawsze musisz robić to na akcjach, Steven? Skakanie z dachów zniosę, podobnie jak...  
          Grace wycofała się dyskretnie, pozostawiając ich samych. Może będą nadal się kłócić, ale miała nadzieję, że resztę wyjaśnią sobie na osobności. Jednak o tym wolała nie myśleć, jakby nie było, to byli jej rodzice.


End file.
